Your Smile and Your Eyes
by Yurako Koizumi
Summary: Saat Law turut serta menaiki Sunny-Go, Law tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa tatapan dan senyuman misterius dari wanita itu dapat mempengaruhinya sedemikian rupa. "Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu." / "Kau pembohong yang manis." / drabble, fluff / LawxRobin.


**A/N 1:**

Haloo~ saya kembali. *lambai-lambai* *dilempar krn sksd  
Udah lama ga bikin fic di sini daaaan~ saya kembali dengan fic LawRobin.

Mungkin, agak aneh karena belum terbiasa. Tapi saya ucapkan Happy Reading. Jangan lupa review.

* * *

Yura _presents…_

An One Piece Fanfiction

.

**Your Smile and Your Eyes**

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Plot and idea are mine. I just borrow the character and don't take a profit from it.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing: **Trafalgar LawxNico Robin

**Warning**: typo(s), stuck at title, Spoiler Warning

**Summary:** Saat Law turut serta menaiki Sunny-Go, Law tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya bahwa tatapan dan senyuman misterius dari wanita itu dapat mempengaruhinya sedemikian rupa.

"Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu." / "Kau pembohong yang manis."

.

Cover edited by me. Source: One Piece chapter 701 halaman 9 Bahasa Indonesia from Komikid

* * *

Trafalgar Law menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ini sudah hari kedua dia ikut serta dalam kapal kru mugiwara, Thousand Sunny. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena aliansinya dengan Luffy dan rencana untuk mengalahkan Yonkou Kaidoh, Law tidak akan mau berada sekapal dengan mereka. Tidak, bukannya Law benci dengan mereka—mereka aliansi—hanya saja tingkah polah kru mugiwara yang memang cenderung aneh dan unik membuat Law hanya mampu menghela nafas pasrah. _Apakah tak ada orang normal di kapal ini?_ Law menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dek berumput Sunny, saat ia melihat seorang wanita keluar dari kabin kamar perempuan, Nico Robin.

Robin baru selesai mandi, tampaknya. Bau harum sabun dan kesegaran wajahnya tampak dengan jelas. Robin—seperti biasa—tersenyum melihat tingkah polah kawan-kawannya. Kali ini Luffy, Usopp dan Chopper sedang mengagumi baju perang samurai yang 'dipanggil' oleh Kinemon. Sementara, Kinemon sendiri—bersama dengan Sanji dan Brook—masih berusaha untuk mengintip kamar mandi, tempat Nami sedang mandi bersama Momonosuke. Franky tampaknya sedang sibuk di ruang kerjanya, karena Robin tak melihatnya di dek. Dan Zoro tampaknya masih berada di _crow-nest_, tertidur seperti biasa. Robin tersenyum lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke dek rumput Sunny. Dan saat itulah matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata seseorang yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Seorang Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law.

.

Law terkesiap saat dirinya tertangkap basah sedang mengamati wanita itu. Dan kini, wanita itu tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Law memang bukan seorang _womanizer_, tapi ia sudah terbiasa membaca gerak-gerik orang lain. Sehingga, Law sudah mampu membuat kesimpulan mudah bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini memang misterius. Bukan hanya karena senyumnya, tetapi juga karena matanya. Tetapi anehnya Law tak bisa melepas pandangannya kepada wanita itu. Tidak bisa sampai akhirnya wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

Robin melangkah ke arah dek rumput Sunny dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di samping Law. Law hanya mendengus pelan tapi tidak menolak saat akhirnya Robin memutuskan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Law-_san_? Tampaknya kau terlihat sedikit kesal." Robin memulai pembicaraan.

Law tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan wanita di sampingnya ini. Law menyadarinya sejak awal bertemu kru mugiwara—dua tahun lalu—bahwa sekiranya wanita di sampingnya ini tergolong normal untuk ukuran kru mugiwara yang aneh. Memang sih, wanita ini tidak bisa benar-benar disebut normal—apalagi karena dia mampu mengatakan hal yang mengerikan dengan tetap tersenyum dan tenang. Namun, dibandingkan dengan kru lainnya, wanita di sebelahnya ini memang masih tergolong normal. Law merasa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya sebelumnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang dengan wanita itu.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Hanya saja, masih tidak habis pikir dengan perilaku kaptenmu."

.

Robin tersenyum—anggun seperti biasa—mendengar jawaban Law. Sejujurnya, walau dalam hati dia masih tak meyakini rencana sang kapten untuk beraliansi dengan seorang Shichibukai di sampingnya ini, namun dia tak pernah menolak perintah Luffy—sama seperti Zoro. Robin sepertinya menyadari kalau pria di sampingnya ini mulai terbawa 'langkah' Luffy. Robin kembali teringat dengan wajah konyol Law sebelum mereka sarapan pagi tadi. Robin tidak menyangka, pria yang dulu termasuk ke dalam supernova ini bisa menunjukkan ekspresi konyol seperti itu. Karena dari apa yang Robin ketahui dua tahun lalu, pria di sampingnya ini termasuk seseorang yang tenang, pandangan mata dan kata-katanya tajam dan sedikit kasar.

"Kukira Usopp dan Sanji sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya tentang aliansi, yang mungkin akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Apa sekarang kau merasa menyesal telah menjalin aliansi dengan kami?" Robin menanggapi jawaban Law dengan senyuman.

.

_Senyum itu lagi_. Law mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, bermaksud menyembunyikan sedikit semburat merah yang baru saja muncul. Merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia bisa begitu terpengaruh dengan senyum wanita di sampingnya ini. Ini memang bukan pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, 2 tahun yang lalu di _Human Shop_ Kepulauan Shabaondy. Tetapi, hanya pertemuan singkat walaupun sempat saling bertemu pandang. Dan ternyata pandangan mata wanita itu tetap sama, tetap misterius, tetap sulit ditebak, dan tetap membuatnya terpengaruh. Senyumnya juga sama, sama misteriusnya dengan mata coklat wanita itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Dan aku tidak merasa menyesal menjalin aliansi dengan kalian. Aku memang sudah merencanakannya sejak awal. Lagipula, aku senang dengan adanya aliansi ini." Ucap Law kali ini dengan seringainya.

"Begitu? Baguslah. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa tahan dengan tingkah laku kami."

"Tak masalah. Setidaknya masih ada kau yang cukup normal untuk meladeniku berbicara."

Robin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum—kali ini cukup lebar—mendengar kalimat terakhir Law. _Jadi begitu yang selama ini pria ini pikirkan_.

"Jadi begitukah _aku_ menurutmu?"

"Apa penilaianku salah?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kalau kau memang merasa nyaman karena aku. Bagiku tak masalah. Bagaimanapun kau adalah tamu di sini. Jadi, aku berhak membuatmu nyaman, kan."

Law menyeringai lagi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Robin. Law memperhatikan wanita itu lagi. Yang kini nampaknya sedang asyik tertawa melihat trio mesum terkapar karena lagi-lagi dihajar oleh Nami. Wanita di depannya ini tidak jelek—dia cantik, tentu saja. Caranya memandang dan tersenyum meninggalkan kesan tersendiri. Law menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia memandang Robin.

"Kau tau? Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu, Nico Robin."

Robin cukup terkejut mendengar pernyataan langsung dari Law. Namun, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau pembohong yang manis, Trafalgar Law."

"Kau belum mengenalku dengan cukup baik rupanya."

Law semakin mempersempit jarak mereka dan mengecup singkat bibir Robin. Robin masih tertegun tetapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum. _Kurasa aku juga mulai menyukaimu, Trafalgar Law._

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N 2:**

Woaaahhh apa ini? Niatnya pengen bikin _drabble_ tapi tanpa sadar sudah sepanjang ini. Yap, akhirnya gantung pula. *kabur sebelum dikeroyok*

By the way, entah kenapa belakangan ini malah kesengsem sama pairing ini, apalagi Law sekarang lagi SEKAPAL sama Robin OwO #dibantaikarenaheboh

Eh, tapi aku tetep setia sama ZoRobin kok. Cuma, kadang-kadang hidup kan juga butuh variasi. /alasan aja sih sebenernya/

Nah nah, siap-siap di-flame soal OOC dan lain-lain yang ga ditulis di warning. Silahkan saja~

So, REVIEW dan _Arigatou_ buat yang udah baca.

.

Best Wishes,

Yurako Koizumi


End file.
